Source:NetHack 2.2a/config.h
Below is the full text to config.h from the source code of NetHack 2.2a. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 2.2a/config.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)config.h 2.2 87/11/11 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. 4. #ifndef CONFIG /* make sure the compiler does not see the typedefs twice */ 5. #define CONFIG 6. 7. #define CHDIR /* delete if no chdir() available */ 8. 9. /* 10. * Some include files are in a different place under SYSV 11. * BSD SYSV 12. * 13. * 14. * 15. * Some routines are called differently 16. * index strchr 17. * rindex strrchr 18. * Also, the code for suspend and various ioctls is only given for BSD4.2 19. */ 20. /* #define MSDOS /* define for MS-DOS (actually defined by compiler) */ 21. #define UNIX /* delete if no fork(), exec() available */ 22. /* #define GENIX /* Yet Another Unix Clone */ 23. #define BSD /* defind for 4.n BSD */ 24. /* #define SYSV /* define for System V */ 25. 26. /* #define BETA /* if a beta-test copy MRS */ 27. #define VERSION "2.2a" /* version number. */ 28. 29. #define PYRAMID_BUG /* avoid a bug on the Pyramid */ 30. /* #define APOLLO /* same for the Apollo */ 31. /* #define STUPID /* avoid some complicated expressions if 32. your C compiler chokes on them */ 33. /* #define TERMINFO /* uses "curses" rather than termcap */ 34. 35. #ifdef __TURBOC__ 36. #define alloc malloc 37. #define signal ssignal 38. #endif 39. 40. #define WIZARD "mike" /* the person allowed to use the -D option */ 41. #define RECORD "record"/* the file containing the list of topscorers */ 42. #define NEWS "news" /* the file containing the latest hack news */ 43. #define HELP "help" /* the file containing a description of the commands */ 44. #define SHELP "hh" /* abbreviated form of the same */ 45. #define RUMORFILE "rumors" /* a file with fortune cookies */ 46. #define DATAFILE "data" /* a file giving the meaning of symbols used */ 47. #define FMASK 0660 /* file creation mask */ 48. 49. #ifdef UNIX 50. #define HLOCK "perm" /* an empty file used for locking purposes */ 51. #define LLOCK "safelock" /* link to previous */ 52. 53. /* 54. * Define DEF_PAGER as your default pager, e.g. "/bin/cat" or "/usr/ucb/more" 55. * If defined, it can be overridden by the environment variable PAGER. 56. * Hack will use its internal pager if DEF_PAGER is not defined. 57. * (This might be preferable for security reasons.) 58. * #define DEF_PAGER ".../mydir/mypager" 59. */ 60. 61. /* 62. * If you define MAIL, then the player will be notified of new mail 63. * when it arrives. If you also define DEF_MAILREADER then this will 64. * be the default mail reader, and can be overridden by the environment 65. * variable MAILREADER; otherwise an internal pager will be used. 66. * A stat system call is done on the mailbox every MAILCKFREQ moves. 67. */ 68. #define MAIL 69. #define DEF_MAILREADER "/usr/bin/mail" /* or e.g. /bin/mail */ 70. #define MAILCKFREQ 1 71. 72. 73. #define SHELL /* do not delete the '!' command */ 74. 75. #ifdef BSD 76. #define SUSPEND /* let ^Z suspend the game */ 77. #endif 78. 79. #ifdef BSD 80. /* Use the high quality random number routines. */ 81. extern long random(); 82. #define rand() random() 83. #define srand(seed) srandom(seed) 84. #else 85. extern long lrand48(); 86. #define rand() lrand48() 87. #define srand(seed) srand48(seed) 88. #endif 89. #endif /* UNIX /**/ 90. 91. #ifdef CHDIR 92. /* 93. * If you define HACKDIR, then this will be the default playground; 94. * otherwise it will be the current directory. 95. */ 96. #define HACKDIR "/usr/games/lib/nethackdir" 97. 98. /* 99. * Some system administrators are stupid enough to make Hack suid root 100. * or suid daemon, where daemon has other powers besides that of reading or 101. * writing Hack files. In such cases one should be careful with chdir's 102. * since the user might create files in a directory of his choice. 103. * Of course SECURE is meaningful only if HACKDIR is defined. 104. */ 105. #define SECURE /* do setuid(getuid()) after chdir() */ 106. 107. /* 108. * If it is desirable to limit the number of people that can play Hack 109. * simultaneously, define HACKDIR, SECURE and MAX_NR_OF_PLAYERS. 110. * #define MAX_NR_OF_PLAYERS 6 111. */ 112. #endif /* CHDIR /**/ 113. 114. /* size of terminal screen is (at least) (ROWNO+2) by COLNO */ 115. #define COLNO 80 116. #define ROWNO 22 117. 118. #ifdef BSD 119. #include /* declarations for strcat etc. */ 120. #define memcpy(d, s, n) bcopy(s, d, n) 121. #define memcmp(s1, s2, n) bcmp(s2, s1, n) 122. #else 123. #include /* idem on System V */ 124. #define index strchr 125. #define rindex strrchr 126. #endif 127. 128. /* 129. * small signed integers (8 bits suffice) 130. * typedef char schar; 131. * will do when you have signed characters; otherwise use 132. * typedef short int schar; 133. */ 134. typedef char schar; 135. 136. /* 137. * small unsigned integers (8 bits suffice - but 7 bits do not) 138. * - these are usually object types; be careful with inequalities! - 139. * typedef unsigned char uchar; 140. * will be satisfactory if you have an "unsigned char" type; otherwise use 141. * typedef unsigned short int uchar; 142. */ 143. typedef unsigned char uchar; 144. 145. /* 146. * small integers in the range 0 - 127, usually coordinates 147. * although they are nonnegative they must not be declared unsigned 148. * since otherwise comparisons with signed quantities are done incorrectly 149. */ 150. typedef schar xchar; 151. typedef xchar boolean; /* 0 or 1 */ 152. #define TRUE 1 153. #define FALSE 0 154. 155. /* 156. * Declaration of bitfields in various structs; if your C compiler 157. * doesnt handle bitfields well, e.g., if it is unable to initialize 158. * structs containing bitfields, then you might use 159. * #define Bitfield(x,n) uchar x 160. * since the bitfields used never have more than 7 bits. (Most have 1 bit.) 161. * otherwise: 162. * #define Bitfield(x,n) unsigned x:n 163. */ 164. #define Bitfield(x,n) uchar x 165. 166. #define SIZE(x) (int)(sizeof(x) / sizeof(x0)) 167. 168. #ifdef MSDOS 169. #include 170. #define exit msexit /* do chdir first */ 171. #ifdef getchar 172. # undef getchar 173. #endif /* getchar /**/ 174. #define getchar tgetch 175. #define DGK /* MS DOS specific enhancements by dgk */ 176. 177. #ifdef DGK 178. # include "msdos.h" /* contains necessary externs for msdos.c */ 179. # define SHELL /* via exec of COMMAND.COM */ 180. # define PATHLEN 64 /* maximum pathlength */ 181. # define FILENAME 80 /* maximum filename length (conservative) */ 182. # define FROMPERM 1 /* for ramdisk use */ 183. # define TOPERM 2 /* for ramdisk use */ 184. # define glo(x) name_file(lock, x) /* name_file used for bones */ 185. extern char *configfile; 186. #endif /* DGK /**/ 187. #endif /* MSDOS /**/ 188. 189. /* 190. * Conditional compilation of special options are controlled here. 191. * If you define the following flags, you will add not only to the 192. * complexity of the game but also to the size of the load module. 193. */ 194. 195. #define DOGNAME /* Name of your first dog as an option */ 196. #define SPELLS /* Spell casting by M. Stephenson */ 197. #define PRAYERS /* Prayer code by M. Stephenson */ 198. #define KAA /* Various changes made by Ken Arromdee */ 199. #define MARKER /* Magic marker modification from Gil Neiger */ 200. #define NEWCLASS /* Samurai/Ninja etc. by M. Stephenson */ 201. #define SAFE_ATTACK /* Safe attack code by Don Kneller */ 202. #define PROBING /* Wand of probing code by Gil Neiger */ 203. #define DIAGS /* Diagnostics after death/quit by Gil Neiger */ 204. #define SORTING /* Sorted inventory by Don Kneller */ 205. #define DGKMOD /* Additional features by Don Kneller */ 206. #define REDO /* support for redoing last command - DGK */ 207. #define HARD /* Enhanced wizard code by M. Stephenson */ 208. #define WALKIES /* Leash code by M. Stephenson */ 209. #define NEWTRAPS /* Magic and Squeeky board traps by Scott R. Turner*/ 210. #define FREEHAND /* Cannot use Pick-axe without wielding it. */ 211. #define SPIDERS /* Spiders and webs by Scott R. Turner */ 212. #define FOUNTAINS /* Fountain code by SRT (+ GAN + EB) */ 213. #define KOPS /* Keystone Kops by Scott R. Turner */ 214. #define ROCKMOLE /* Rockmoles by Scott R. Turner */ 215. #define COM_COMPL /* Command line completion by John S. Bien */ 216. #define GRAPHICS /* Funky screen character support (Eric S. Raymond) */ 217. #define HACKOPTIONS /* Support DGK-style HACKOPTIONS processing (ESR) */ 218. #define RPH /* Various hacks by Richard P. Hughey */ 219. #define KJSMODS /* Various changes made by Kevin Sweet */ 220. #define BVH /* Additions by Bruce Holloway */ 221. #define SAC /* Soldiers, barracks by Steve Creps */ 222. 223. #if defined(MSDOS) && defined(GRAPHICS) 224. #define MSDOSCOLOR 225. #endif 226. 227. /* 228. * Status Line options. 229. */ 230. 231. #define GOLD_ON_BOTL 232. #define EXP_ON_BOTL 233. 234. #ifdef REDO 235. #define DOAGAIN '\001' /* Used in tty.c and cmd.c */ 236. #endif 237. 238. #ifdef DGKMOD 239. #define LARGEST_INT ((1 << 15) - 1) 240. #endif 241. 242. #endif /* CONFIG /**/ config.h